


Heart

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 他们对彼此之间的了解远比想象的要少





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 写到后面已经不记得想要写成什么样子的了……大家将就一下_(:з」∠)_

剑刃切开胸膛的感觉有点刺痒刺痒的，和他料想中的一样。鲜血从切口涌出来，顺着皮肤渗进裤腰里。衣服还是有点碍事，但是他一下子想不起来要脱掉，只是掀高之后用手抓着。

横切稍微不顺手，但是不用切开胸骨。他收回魔剑，右手撑开伤口，免得伤口愈合，因为切口有点小，他还撕大了一点。在那切口之间，在那第三和第四胸骨之间，一颗暗红色的心脏正在跳动。但丁看见它，就像看到一个精致的装饰品。

那么，只要破坏掉它，我就能死去。

但丁微微笑了起来。

：：：

“我也不知道我是怎么活下来的，但是我不想输。”维吉尔笑着，就像在聊家常，信步之间又杀死一只不长眼睛试图让你们停下脚步的恶魔，“我又输了……第二次。我本来可以赢的。”

但丁笑了笑，没说话。他想起……不，他记得，他一直都记得，他原本会输的。

是黑骑士认出了他的项链，停下了手。

而他趁机斩杀了黑骑士。

如果不是那一刻的停顿，如果不是那一瞬间他趁其不备，他早就死在那座小岛里了。

是维吉尔认出了他，所以维吉尔输了，他赢了。

“我不想输。其实你知道吗，那时候我几乎就死了，如果不是想在死之前要打败你。”为什么维吉尔能够笑得这么轻松呢？但丁茫然地想，那明明是近在咫尺的彻底消亡，“我到现在仍然觉得不可思议，就凭借那点执念等到了我感觉到阎魔刀的气息。算了算，竟然苟延残喘了十多年。”

“哈。”但丁干巴巴地笑着，“可你还没有打败我。”

“你想要现在接受挑战吗？”

维吉尔回过身来，没出鞘的阎魔刀指向他，眼里闪着光。

但丁嗤笑一声，那就像本能。维吉尔眼里的光将他低沉的情绪压了下去，他扛起了魔剑但丁。

“来吧。”

：：：

但他仍然知道，如果不是维吉尔认出了他，他早就死在岛上了。这个念头一直缠绕着他，就像过去十多年来的噩梦。

他再一次害了维吉尔。

他怎么总能伤害维吉尔呢？而且每一次，每一次都是事后才发现，维吉尔根本就不想伤害他。

他想要归罪于维吉尔的不坦诚。但是这个理由总是在半途就虚弱地消失，最后他只能苦笑着认清他自己才是那个该被追究责任的人。

是他在单方面伤害维吉尔。如果他不存在，维吉尔就不会受那么多的苦。

：：：

“其实我不奇怪你能打败蒙德斯，毕竟去魔界的时候如果不是受了伤，我也能打败他。”维吉尔掰扯着一朵巨大诡异的魔界食人花，他没用上他的宝贝阎魔刀，只是用手指掐掉上面所有的牙齿，挤出中间那张嘴就像挤掉墨鱼的嘴，然后把仍然在不停扭动的肉质花朵递给但丁，“尝尝？魔界特产，肉质筋道，汁水丰富。”

但丁皱着眉瞬间飘到三尺之外：“谢了，但是不，我想我还是比较喜欢人类的食物，比如披萨什么的。”

维吉尔大笑，然后把那朵可怜的花丢出去，一匹狼一样的恶魔突然窜出来叼住，瞬间就消失在他们视线之内。

“看，这种花可受欢迎了。”维吉尔拍拍手，“可惜你吃不惯。”

“你不也没吃。”但丁吐槽，“所以？当初你去了魔界，横行霸道了几天，然后和蒙德斯大战三百回合输了？”

“不，他一直都在下面看着我们。”

但丁的胃紧缩了。

“你那一刀可有够狠的，那时候我战斗力大概只有平时三分之一。要是正常状态碰见他，我赢面还不小。”

但丁的嘴巴自己动了：“那得怪你打我打得那么狠，一副恨不得杀了我的样子。”

“可你才是那个嚷嚷着不惜杀了我也要阻止我的人啊，我亲爱的弟弟。”维吉尔凑过去，一手环住了他的脖子，“怎么了，脸色这么难看？”

“我那时候应该直接把你揍趴下扛回去，那就没有后面那堆破事了。”

不，不是的。他是在后悔说出那样的话。

“怎么，想打架？”

“好啊。”

如果这样能让他停止这样的情绪。

：：：

-如果不是你……不，如果你从来不存在，那我……

但丁仔细地看着自己的心脏。它太普通了，就是一颗普通心脏的样子。暗红色带着紫色的血管，随着脉搏鼓动。

如果我从来不存在……维吉尔是不是就不会经历这一切？那些话是维吉尔真心想的吗？他是不是后悔过有我这样的弟弟？

如果没有我，他会完好地打开魔界之门，以最好的状态面对蒙德斯。不，不仅如此……他会得到父亲所有的传承，包括他心心念念的斯巴达之剑。

那么，维吉尔就不会遭受这一切。

那么高傲的人，不会成为蒙德斯的走狗，不会有需要切除的噩梦，不会经历那一切。

但丁的心脏就在那里跳动着，而他看得入迷。

：：：

“又有恶魔来过？”

“是啊。”但丁笑笑，擦掉手上的血迹，“大概我长得不够恶魔吧。”

维吉尔上下看看他：“怎么，那些恶魔不够带劲？要不要和我打一架。”

“不了，没什么心情。”但丁伸了个懒腰，“有什么收获？”

“发现了蒙德斯以前的一个据点，是初版黑骑士试验的地方。”维吉尔摊手，“太弱鸡了，连十岁的我都打不过的垃圾人造恶魔，是我也废弃掉。”

“十岁，嗯？”但丁咂咂嘴，“看起来你的童年经历相当丰富。”

“对吧，我好像是没有跟你提到过。”维吉尔得意地笑着，“那天他们把我杀死了，也激发了我的斯巴达血脉。之后我就顶着斯巴达之子的名字，寻找父亲的遗迹，蒙德斯不停的派这种垃圾过来，基本上来一个杀一个。”

但丁干巴巴地哈了一声。

“不信？”

“我信。”

所以维吉尔一直在替他被追杀。

在他隐姓埋名混迹在万事屋之间仅仅面对人类客户的时候。

“特米尼格的时候你还没有觉醒魔人，我也不知道是你太幸运还是太不幸运了。”维吉尔说着，“太没有危机感了，长期混迹在人类之间就会变成这样，忘记了你最终将面对什么。”

“……所以你捅了我那刀。”

“相当有效，不是吗？”

维吉尔的牙齿在发光，而他的胃在痉挛。

：：：

但丁看着自己的心脏，熟悉的搏动频率像一首安神曲。

如果不是维吉尔，恶魔不会等到他快成年了才找到他。

-和托尼扯上关系的人都不会有好下场。

他并不太意外自己仍然记得那些流言。同样清晰的，是那种难以反驳的钝痛。

他仍然记得格鲁，记得小公主，记得地窖里所有的人。但是只要他一去想，那一张张脸很快就会扭曲成残破的身躯，被恶魔指使着，向他攻击。

那颗暗红色的心脏跳动着，将他的身体和他的灵魂分隔在了两个世界。

如果他从来不存在。

：：：

“那都是什么恶魔？”

“哼唔。混乱。那齿轮还挺烦。”

“我没感觉到混乱的气息。”

“因为他们会趁你不在再来打扰我。”但丁耸肩，“我也不知道为什么我这么受欢迎啊。”

维吉尔半信半疑地看着他，将阎魔刀换了手。

“下次再碰到，叫我。你知道怎么做的。”

“得啦老哥，我自己就能随便收拾掉了。”

“叫我！”

“……好吧。”但丁笑笑，“谢谢你的爱。”

维吉尔瞪了他一眼。

：：：

但是他仍然无法抗拒那种想法。那就像个黑洞，强烈地吸引着他。

只要魔剑稍稍用力，就能刺穿它了。巨大的剑尖在上面肆意刻画出血痕，但丁看着那不会立刻愈合的伤口，心里的兴奋就像午夜梦回的恶魔一样轻声劝说。

那是吉尔维的声音。这并不怎么令但丁惊讶，因为那些话的的确确就像是吉尔维会说的那样。

-他们都是因为你。格鲁也好，小公主也好，退休的恩佐也好，维吉尔也好。如果你不在了，大家现在都会快快乐乐的活着。一个完整的家庭。而不是孤儿，不是纯粹的苦难。

-你还能拯救维吉尔的未来，拯救尼禄的未来。翠西，蕾蒂，莫里森，他们迟早都会因你而死。你知道你是灾星，你无法否认。

-只要你捅进去，他们就都得救了，你也解脱了。

-来吧，但丁。我一直在等你。

：：：

“你他妈在干什么？！”

但丁恍惚地看着震惊的维吉尔，迟钝地意识到对方不像平时那样走路回来，而是突击开了空间门。但是他的思绪仍然被黑暗俘获，一个困惑已久的问题脱口而出：“是不是我死了，大家就不会受害了？”

“你在说什么？”维吉尔从他手里夺走的魔剑但丁被他狠狠地丢到一边，但是对待现在的但丁就像对待一个脆弱的玻璃花瓶，只是轻轻触碰他的肩膀，“到底怎么回事？”

但丁渐渐回过神来。他感到尴尬，错开维吉尔的视线，从地上爬起来。魔剑但丁回到他手里消失，向着前进的方向走去。终于，不是他跟着维吉尔的脚步了。“忘了吧，我不会再做了。”

然而维吉尔拉住了他的手。

“告诉我，但丁。”那语气于维吉尔而言几乎算是哀求，但丁停下了脚步。他不确定他能说什么。他知道他的想法就像被恶魔蛊惑的人类一样可笑，但是那种几乎将他淹没的自厌其实从来都没有离开过。

从来都没有。

“……我很抱歉。”

维吉尔，他的双生哥哥，从后面抱住了他。

“该说抱歉的应该是我。一直一直的，都是我在说。如果之前你对我的经历歪曲得可笑，我想我对你的也并没有好多少。”维吉尔的下巴放在他的肩膀上，温柔得就像……别人的哥哥。“告诉我吧，你的故事。”

“……你有用过吉尔维这个名字吗？”

“什么？”

维吉尔茫然的声音让但丁放弃似的笑笑。

“真的没什么好说的，是我自己的问题，我会解决它。”

维吉尔从后面整个抱住了他。是了，他感觉到了，他在发抖。太明显了，不是吗？

“告诉我，我想听。”

“……都是些无聊的故事，我甚至不知道应该从哪里开始说。”

“那就从……我们分开那天起。我去了小公园，你还在家里。”

“然后……恶魔来了。妈妈把我藏进衣柜里。她要去找你。她说，如果她没回来，就忘记过去，换个名字，重新开始。”

“托尼·雷德格雷夫。”

“嗯。”但丁的手握住了他的，“我听见她的惨叫。就在门外。”

“……我很抱歉。”

：：：

“……我试着找你。我在魔界也没有别的可以做……但是没有。现在想来你应该在人界流浪？我真是蠢……我只是相信了你死了。有一扇足够我回到人界的门打开了，我后来才知道那是阎魔刀的碎片开的门。看啊，你又救了我一次。……”

但丁靠在维吉尔怀中，过长的腿蜷缩着，就像巨大的猫头鹰努力缩小体积一样让人发笑，但是维吉尔没有笑。他看不到但丁的脸，很快他就敏锐地发现他的弟弟不习惯将自己的脆弱暴露在别人眼里，哪怕是他的双胞胎哥哥。

他们真的分开太久，太久了。

“……后来我遇到了尼禄，我猜是父亲别的血脉什么的，但是没猜到是你的儿子。”但丁在他怀里抖动了一下就像在笑，“我以为我再也没有别的东西可以证明你存在过了。”

维吉尔双手环着他，低下头吻了吻他的发旋。

“后来他和我说，他确定他已经死了。是阎魔刀将他复活。我在三天之后才反应过来，我差一点就失去了你唯一的血脉。”

“那不是你的错。”

“不，那是。我能救下他，如果当时我没在玩。”但丁靠在他胸膛上的脑袋更重了些，“如果当时我认真一些，连救世主都不会有机会发动。啊，救世主就是那个教皇做的高达，如果你想知道的话，它需要斯巴达的血脉来做动力。原本盯上的是我，后来他们发现了尼禄。没错，基本上也是因为我。”

“那个老头子迟早会发现尼禄的身份，他太显眼了。你知道你不可能永远看着他。如果他不能自己渡过那次难关，后面他也不可能打赢我。”

“打赢你，认真的吗？你根本不想和他打。”但丁笑得他都能感觉到那种震动，让他也忍不住微笑。他的手指挤进但丁双手，但丁回握了他。

“你已经做得够好了。”维吉尔食指和拇指轻轻捏着他的拇指搓揉，“你替我照看了他。”

“我本该可以做得更好的。”但丁叹息着。

“至少你给他的事务所分店招牌是蓝色的，这就足够了。”

但丁又忍不住笑了起来：“那可是你的儿子，不是我的。”

维吉尔跟着笑了：“我一开始以为那是你的儿子。”

“什么？”

“你对他太好了，就像亲生儿子一样。他对你也很好，他崇拜你。我只是说你需要他，他就从医院里遛出来了。”

“反正，从天而降的强大前辈……差不多就那么回事。等他发现我连水电费都交不起，他的心态就会摆平了。”

“你知道吗？你有时候残忍得可怕。”

但丁凝固了。

维吉尔叹息：“……只是，稍微承认一下别人会需要你，好吗？稍微承认一下，有人想要你在他们身边，有人想要你接受他的爱。”

但丁往他怀里缩了缩。“我……害怕。人总会死的，靠近我的人死得更快。”那种黑暗的感觉又来了，但丁闭上眼睛，但是这次他却感觉到了维吉尔的体温包围着他。他不是一个人了，这个感觉好得他舍不得放弃。不想放弃。他的灵魂仿佛成了牛皮糖，无赖地黏在这体温上。他隐约重新体会到了，曾经自出生之前就完整的感觉。

这感觉他遗忘了那么，那么久。

他忽然觉得累了。就像远航的船终于看到了小小的码头，一个不知道可以逗留多久，但是总归可以停靠的地方。

“但丁，那不是你的错，你只需要承认这点就可以了。”

“……嗯啊……”

维吉尔失笑。这场景忽然和他内心深处的记忆重合了。那种熟悉的感觉，就像他们呆在烛光摇曳的房间里，窗外满天星辰，和他差不多大的弟弟挤在他手臂里面，将他的肩膀枕得第二天完全没有知觉。

“困了？”

“嗯……”

“睡吧。”

他着调整姿势，让他们两个都躺了下来。年长了许多的弟弟脸上已经有了皱纹，湿痕糊得到处都是。维吉尔这才注意到，但丁原本靠着他的脑袋位置上的布料全是水渍，有些已经彻底干透了，有些两三层水渍叠在一起。

要不是他的内衬用了防水面料，他应该早就发现了的。但是曾经，曾经的但丁是会抱着他哭得眼泪鼻涕一起流，然后把他的衬衫弄得乱七八糟的藏不住心事的傻瓜啊。

维吉尔叹了口气，稳稳地将弟弟揽在怀里。他那睡熟了的傻瓜弟弟无意识地蹭了蹭，脑袋在他惯常喜爱的肩窝处安顿了下来。

“至少我们还有时间。”

维吉尔毫无睡意地睁着眼睛，一边思考着未来，一边等待但丁醒来。


End file.
